El poder para someter
by Nat-Eli
Summary: LOST CANVAS. El demonio de la Isla Kanon vive poco más que aislado en su isla, sin recibir a nadie. Ese día lo visitará alguien con una solicitud inesperada. Yaoi. Defteros/Shion. Oneshot. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 97 inclusive.


Antes que nada, les advierto que a continuación encontrarán LEMON, NON-CON, eso es, ABUSO SEXUAL de un personaje, tienen que ser mayores de 16 para leer.

SPOILERS HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 97 DE LOST CANVAS

* * *

Este fic es un rape fic. No tiene mayores pretensiones. Está ambientado en el universo de Lost Canvas, después de que Hakurei y Dohko cayeran en el enfrentamiento contra Hades. Justo antes de que apareciera "el demonio de la Isla Kanon".

Dado que la verdadera identidad de Defteros aún no se conoce las menciones al demonio son ambiguas, si bien yo ya tengo una teoría formada y me basé en ella para trazar al personaje. Traté de que todo fuera lo más ambiguo posible, así después es fácil editar si algo se contradice con el manga. Igual, son detalles. Simplemente, si Defteros resulta ser Géminis o su hermanito, algunos momentos de la historia tendrán más sentido.

El título de la historia se remite a la épica frase de Defteros: "La fuerza es el poder para someter".

* * *

EL PODER PARA SOMETER

Una ligerísima vibración invisible rompió la perfecta concentración del demonio de la Isla Kanon. Cosmos. Abrió los ojos, algo molesto por la interrupción. Un cosmos había penetrado en su percepción, en su isla. Y lo más curioso era lo súbito de la aparición; el aire se había teñido de matices invisibles de un momento a otro. Se estiró; ignoró la vaga sensación de expectativa que se revolvió inquieta en un rincón de su mente y se olvidó de ella. La energía fluía, brillante, desde un punto perturbadoramente cercano. Sin lugar a dudas, el cosmos de un caballero.

Esa mañana había despertado en lo profundo del volcán, como un animal en su guarida. Si hubiera proyectado su energía hacia el exterior habría adivinado un cielo límpido y azul, pero allí abajo tal pureza no era más que ilusión. Rocas negras y ríos de lava sangrienta eran su única visión, día tras día. Había dejado que una sonrisa se extendiera por sus facciones e inspirado profundamente el aire ardiente. Cualquier otro hombre habría perecido mucho antes en un entorno semejante, pero no él. Era el magnífico reflejo de su estilo de vida y, en vez de debilitarse, cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Los ocasionales viajeros perdidos o aventureros en busca de una buena contienda se habían vuelto cada vez más esporádicos a medida que se extendía su fama.

Salió al encuentro del recién llegado como al de tantos otros, rápido, imponente. Avanzó por las húmedas y calientes catacumbas hasta que un suave resplandor llamó su atención cerca de la entrada de la caverna. Lo reconoció segundos antes de verlo, si bien tardó un poco más en dar crédito a lo que afirmaban sus sentidos. La figura de Aries recortaba contra la luminosidad que provenía del exterior, arrancándole destellos de la armadura dorada. Se veía completamente fuera de lugar en aquel entorno oscuro, salpicado de sangre seca. Como anfitrión se preparó para escupir un recibimiento no muy agradable, pero al acercarse más y divisar la expresión en el rostro del caballero, algo lo hizo callar. El ariano lo saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y le habló en un tono que hacía mucho tiempo nadie utilizaba con él.

―Guerrero, he venido a implorar tu ayuda.

El demonio entornó los ojos, extrañado. La situación lo tomaba por sorpresa.

―¿Acaso parezco alguien dispuesto a colaborar con nadie?

―Te lo ruego. Es importante.

Estuvo tentado a darle la espalda pero se contuvo. ¿Qué significaba esto? En realidad podía imaginar los motivos que llevaran a un caballero del Santuario a visitarlo, pero la presencia de Aries era inusitada. El muchacho era poco más que un adolescente, ¿en qué estaba pensando la diosa?

―Habla ―dijo con voz seca.

―¿Estás al tanto de la guerra? ―preguntó el joven por lo bajo, como si temiera despertar el eco dormido en aquellas antiguas paredes.

―¿Y qué si lo estoy?

―Muchos santos han caído... Atenea no deja que perdamos la esperanza, pero cada día es más difícil.

―¿Te preocupa perder?

Shion bajó la mirada y se sumió en el silencio. A lo lejos, en alguna parte, se oyó un toque claro de campanas.

―Me preocupa perder... a alguien ―murmuró en respuesta tras una larga pausa.

Los ojos del dueño de casa lo seguían con curiosidad. Era evidente que el caballero se esforzaba por expresar algo que se le escapaba. El alto guerrero se revolvió, inquieto. Si había algo que lo molestara más que la debilidad, era la indecisión.

―Sígueme ―dijo con un gruñido. Entrecerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, internándose nuevamente en la oscuridad de la que había venido.

El joven de largos cabellos claros no tardó en obedecer, el resonar metálico de sus pasos quebrando apenas el silencio. Unos minutos después la caverna se ensanchó inesperadamente y dio paso a una gigantesca cúpula de negra en cuyo perímetro se entrecruzaban finos riachuelos de roca líquida. La luz rojiza que se desprendía del magma iluminaba apenas el recinto. Estaba demasiado caliente, demasiado húmedo. Nubes de vapor lo inundaban confusamente. Shion se detuvo, incómodo.

―¿Adónde vamos?

―Quítate la armadura. ―La orden del demonio resonó, fría, imponiéndose sobre la voz suave de Shion.

El aludido permaneció de espaldas a la salida, inseguro. No le gustaba la dirección que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, pero finalmente apartó la mirada y susurró una orden silenciosa que lo separó de la protección dorada en cuestión de segundos. Las piezas volvieron a ensamblarse hacia un costado, tomando la forma del carnero legendario. Cuando no vestía la armadura se sentía casi como otra persona, y no estaba seguro de querer que muchos vieran esa persona. El oscuro guerrero se le acercó, la espléndida silueta envuelta en sombras. Shion intentó hacer caso omiso de los ojos que resbalaron por su torso desnudo.

―Las pérdidas son inevitables ―la voz del demonio, profunda como un abismo, acentuaba la muda amenaza de su cercanía. Su aliento quemaba. Antes de que el joven tuviera ocasión de reaccionar, lo tomó de la abundante cabellera y tiró de ésta hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello. Percibió con nitidez cómo todos los músculos de Shion se tensaban dolorosamente, para luego volver a relajarse con esfuerzo. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

―Necesito... ―murmuró el ariano―, vine a pedirte que ayudes a mi amigo Dohko.

―Libra. ―El hombre se detuvo. Ya había descartado que aquello se tratara de una misión oficial―. ¿Qué le pasó?

―Hades lo atacó. Yo estaba con él pero tuve que irme y dejarlo peleando solo. Había otras personas en juego... ―El muchacho apartaba la mirada, como si así pudiera enmascarar el horror que acechaba tras sus palabras.

―¿En serio? Qué patético ―repondió, mordaz, el demonio, sin que quedara muy claro si el comentario iba dirigido hacia Shion, su compañero o la situación en general―. Y me imagino que lo esperaste y nunca volvió.

Un destello de fastidio cruzó los ojos del santo de Aries, que sin embargo se obligó a asentir. La opresiva cercanía del otro le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, sin importar el calor del volcán. Era su mente... su mente era fría. Tuvo que apelar a toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para resistir el contacto de su piel curtida cerca del estómago. El hombre lo acariciaba con el dorso de la mano, como probándolo.

―Pero entonces está claro ―sentenció el guerrero―. Libra ha muerto.

Con una expresión de clara angustia, Shion se volvió para mirarlo.

―No lo creo. La muerte se siente diferente. ―Haciendo una pausa, el muchacho seleccionó cuidadosamente las palabras antes de continuar―. Creo que está atrapado... en un lugar del que no puede escapar.

―¿Y quieres que me abra paso entre los espectros y recupere su cuerpo mientras tú te quedas muy tranquilo, cuidando del primer templo?

―Los espectros no serían un problema para ti; eres fuerte y, sobre todo ―replicó el ariano, firme―, eres libre. Yo tengo un deber ya impuesto para con Atenea y lo que ella representa. ¡Si no por supuesto que iría!

El abrupto cambio de tono constituía una clara advertencia para que se detuviera, pero el guerrero no lo hizo. Tranquilo, venció los pocos centímetros que los separaban para susurrarle muy, muy cerca. El apetito animal que anidaba en su interior se desperezaba de un largo sueño.

―No quiero oír ningún discurso sobre esa diosa. Si fuera tan maravillosa hubieras ido con ella. Se viste de bondad, pero un diablo enterrado en un volcán tiene más posibilidades de escucharte que ella. ¿O me equivoco? ―El morador de la isla se relamió secretamente frente a la expresión de indignación que se dibujó en el rostro del jamiriano. Le sostuvo la mirada sin dificultad, deleitándose ante el orgullo que se adivinaba en sus ojos y la propia y evidente superioridad. Las caricias se hicieron más intensas. Más urgentes.

―Suéltame ―gruñó el joven.

El hombre no respondió. Se inclinó para sentirlo más cerca, cerró los ojos ante el roce de piel suave contra su pecho.

―¡Ya basta! ¿Cómo te atreves?

―El atrevido no soy yo. ―El demonio no habló más que en un susurro, pero la amenaza latente en esa voz grave y áspera fue suficiente para paralizar momentáneamente a Shion―. Vienes a buscarme ―continuó el guerrero―, a _mi_ territorio, con un pedido ridículo de ayuda, sabiendo que poco me importas tú o tu diosa o cualquiera de tus compañeros...

―Me iré. Nunca debí venir. ¡Eres un desgraciado egoísta! Te mereces vivir aislado en esta is... ―Un puño de hierro se hundió en su estómago, impidiéndole continuar. Se hubiera doblado por la mitad de no ser porque dos brazos de fuerza sobrehumana lo sujetaron brutalmente contra el muro de roca más cercano.

―¿Te irás? ¿Renuncias, así de fácil? ―La misma voz oscura lo increpó al oído, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo―. ¿Sin siquiera ofrecer nada a cambio?

Ante el silencio de Shion, el guerrero aligeró la presión sobre su pecho y se posicionó frente a él. Lo atrajo por la nuca al tiempo que apoyaba la otra mano descaradamente en su entrepierna. La reacción del ariano fue instantánea e inesperadamente violenta. Una fuerza invisible golpeó al otro como un látigo a través del rostro y amenazó con obligarlo a retroceder, tirando de él hacia atrás. Se trataba de un ataque telequinético bastante aceptable, sin duda. Pero había una sencilla razón por la que la telequinesia era inútil en enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo. Con la adrenalina inundándole las venas, el guerrero cerró los dedos sin piedad en torno al tierno sexo del guardián de la primera casa. La ardiente presión incorpórea cesó de inmediato, al tiempo que un grito desgarraba la garganta de su oponente.

Dispuesto a no dejar pasar la oportunidad, lo capturó en un beso feroz, primitivo. Dientes y lengua y caninos afilados reclamaron al joven en sucesión vertiginosa; buscó y bebió su esencia como un animal bebería de un curso de agua en el desierto. Lo sintió perder fuerza bajo el embate de sus labios; dedos expertos se deslizaron por su bajo vientre, iniciaron un masaje suave que buscaba aliviar el duro trato de momentos antes. El ariano se sentía mareado, aguijoneado en distintas direcciones por sensaciones erráticas. Clavó las uñas en los hombros del guerrero mientras éste le lamía las marcas en la frente, furioso ante tal ultraje, sin acabar de dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. El guerrero jadeó, ansioso, apenas consciente del ardor que se extendía por su espalda.

Su cuerpo era dulce, no se parecía en nada a los hombres rudos de formas rudas que venían a molestarlo cada dos por tres. Fugazmente se preguntó si el muchacho sería capaz de leer sus pensamientos en ese momento. Ignoraba su capacidad para infiltrarse en la mente de otras personas o si tendría el temple para atreverse, pero debía admitir que la posibilidad lo excitaba poderosamente. Animado por la idea descendió por su pecho, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso. Con un gruñido animal saboreó su confusión, la blanca curvatura de su cintura. Dedos que más parecían garras lo despojaron de los sencillos pantalones que vestía, haciendo una pausa para gozar de su desnudez y de paso hacerle saber exactamente qué era lo que pretendía de él. Shion había dejado de intentar apartarlo, si bien era evidente que se encontraba en medio de una batalla interna. A pesar de su porte de caballero, frente al formidable contorno del otro, sumido en la oscuridad, su aspecto general era frágil. Frágil e irresistiblemente tentador.

―Recuéstate ―volvió a oírse la voz del demonio, profunda y autoritaria.

―No, por favor...

―¡OBEDECE! ―La bofetada resonó en el aire quieto, un golpe seco que de inmediato tiñó de carmín una de las mejillas del joven. Shion abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, enfocando el vacío, para luego volver a centrarse en el demoníaco guerrero que lo destrataba con tanta naturalidad. Sintió que lo tomaban del cuello y perdió el equilibrio, golpeándose contra la superficie caliente de la bóveda oscura―. No tienes la fuerza para rechazarme. En cambio yo sí. Yo tengo la verdadera fuerza ―atronó la voz del demonio. Shion se dio la vuelta y lo encontró completamente expuesto, en toda su virilidad y deseo.

―_Tengo el poder para someter._

Ante los ojos del ariano se desdibujaron los límites de la caverna, poblándose de luces y sombras salidas de la nada. El fuego del magma palpitaba como un corazón, en circular danza alrededor de los dos. Más allá no había nada, no había salida. Ni siquiera se atrevía a teletransportarse porque tenía la convicción de que no funcionaría; más aun, de que las consecuencias serían mucho peores. El extraño frente a sí cobró proporciones colosales; al avanzar, brillaron en su sonrisa un par de colmillos que nada tenían de humano. Por un instante hubiera jurado que algo más que sus sentidos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Pero tras un parpadeo todo eso quedó relegado a un segundo plano.

El hombre estaba de rodillas frente a Shion, le deslizó las yemas de los dedos por las piernas y se inclinó para explorarlo de manera absolutamente carnal. Encendido, pero deleitándose en la espera, pasó la lengua por su masculinidad con deliberada lentitud. Por lo que veía, el mocoso no sería tan fácil. Rígidos los músculos, parecía decidido a que su mente escapara lejos de allí; apretaba fuertemente los dientes, le negaba el placer de oír su voz. Pero nada de eso importaba. Disponía de todo el tiempo que quisiera para tomarlo. Una y otra vez probó la delicadeza de su sexo, abriéndose paso entre sus muslos con creciente deseo. Lo devoró sin reparos contra la áspera superficie de roca. Impaciente, le separó forzosamente las piernas. Manos hambrientas se abrieron paso en su intimidad, se enterraron tan hondo como les fue posible. Un estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos, uno en respuesta al del otro. El cosmos del ariano se había tornado inestable y peligroso, pero el otro sabía que no podría resistirse por mucho más. Por algo tenía un cuerpo joven que amaba el placer.

―Defteros... ya basta... ―protestó el muchacho―. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Milagrosamente, el demonio se detuvo. Momentáneamente desorientado, Shion desenredó las manos de la salvaje cabellera oscura mientras el guerrero se cernía sobre él.

―¿Dónde has oído ese nombre? ―susurró Defteros por lo bajo, el calor de su aliento aleteando sobre los labios del caballero.

―Es tu nombre... ―Por un momento, Shion contuvo la respiración. Había visto algo... una imagen difusa, un temblor de emociones. El recuerdo afloró un instante a la superficie de la mente del otro para luego volver a sumergirse en un abismo de silencio.

―¿Mi nombre? ―Las palabras emanaron, turbias, de las profundidades de la garganta del guerrero―. Para ti no tengo nombre. ―Un beso. Dos, más profundos. Y la presión de su sexo en lo más íntimo del cuerpo que atraía hacia sí―. En cuanto a tu pregunta, ya te lo he dicho; es el precio por oír tus ruegos. ¿No te parece justo?

―¿Me ayudarás, entonces? ―Shion no quería que le temblara la voz, pero le era difícil saber si lo estaba logrando. El demonio dejó que sus dedos vagaran por la profunda melena clara que acariciaba la roca y susurró, como si confesara un secreto.

―Quiero saber qué tanto lo deseas.

Y con esas palabras proyectó las caderas con fuerza hacia adelante, sediento por encontrar el camino hacia el interior húmedo y tibio de aquel muchacho. Se hundió poco a poco en la deliciosa tensión entre sus muslos, no porque lo prefiriera sino porque el mocoso evidentemente seguía resistiéndose.

―Eres estrecho ―gruñó, embistiéndolo brutal y rítmicamente. Un profundo sonido anhelante brotó de sus entrañas al lograr avanzar con mayor facilidad―. Libra es demasiado bueno contigo. O tal vez no sabe hacer su trabajo.

Shion abrió los ojos, que había cerrado con fuerza, y resistió el impulso de responder al insulto con otro ataque. El ardor estaba matándolo, quería gemir de desesperación, pero jamás, _jamás_, iba a mostrarse aun más frágil ante el maldito. De alguna manera se contuvo, como lo había hecho desde un principio.

―Imbécil. Dohko es cien veces mejor amante que tú.

Con un golpe brutal de la pelvis, Defteros venció su última barrera y lo penetró profunda y poderosamente. Los labios de Shion se separaron en un alarido silencioso al tiempo que una expresión de victoria se dibujaba en las facciones de su amante. El rugido triunfal reverberó contra las paredes de la caverna. El demonio estaba en todas partes, músculos de fuego y una virilidad primitiva, húmeda, que barría con todo intento de rebeldía. Shion sintió que manos ásperas y fuertes lo daban vuelta con una facilidad asombrosa. En segundos lo sobrevino un segundo estallido de dolor; labios increíblemente firmes atacaron su cuello, lamieron su entrega, lo mordieron en lugares que hasta entonces solo evocaban ternura... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle esto? Hacía poco dormía seguro, acunado por la dulce conexión que compartía con todas las cosas. Tenía un hogar en Jamir y, pasara lo que pasara, en Libra siempre lo esperaba una sonrisa y la certeza absoluta de ser amado. Amado de verdad; no como esto, esta parodia del amor. Y ahora también iba a perderlos.... sus recuerdos, tal vez lo único que le quedaba.

_Dohko..._

Defteros lo obligó a apoyarse en los codos, tendido a medias sobre la roca. La insistente presión de su sexo volvió a deslizarse entre sus nalgas y, para su horror, Shion comprobó que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para que sus caderas no acompañaran el ritmo profundo que les imponía Defteros. Éste pareció sospecharlo porque se inclinó despacio sobre él, sus cuerpos correspondiéndose con una naturalidad desconcertante. Instintivamente aspiró el perfume antiguo que exudaba su piel, su aroma de deseo. Shion contuvo un gemido al contacto de dedos expertos que le arañaban el pecho. Le ardían las mejillas, ya no podía evitar contraer los músculos en torno al sedoso miembro que lo penetraba con una pasión que le era desconocida. La marea de sensaciones nuevas corría por su cuerpo y le traspasaba la piel. Sus pensamientos se ahogaban, devorados por el placer elemental que manaba, fresco, de una fuente hecha añicos en lo más íntimo de su ser. El roce áspero de manos en su sexo, el intoxicante aliento, soplo de fuego contra su cuello... una parte de sí necesitaba más, rogaba que no se detuviera, que nunca se detuviera...

El éxtasis lo reclamó mientras aspiraba bocanadas de humeante penumbra. Se oyó gritar con una voz que no era la suya, enredado a ese cuerpo extraño. Su simiente se derramó en la oscuridad, espesa, caliente. Defteros rugió y lo poseyó con toda su hombría, negándose a ceder un solo centímetro, su estampa impetuosa e indomable arqueándose en las sombras. Luego se derrumbó al lado de Shion, exhausto.

Los minutos se sucedieron en silencio. La calma invadió el recinto, apenas enturbiada por la respiración de los amantes, que cada vez adquiría un ritmo más regular. A Shion le hubiera gustado entregarse al cansancio y el sueño, compartir parte de la perfecta satisfacción que fluía de Defteros, pero lo que sentía no se parecía en nada a la sensación de plenitud a la que estaba acostumbrado después de hacer el amor. Le ardía todo el cuerpo y se sentía sucio. Ya incapaz de contenerse, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. En determinado momento el contacto de una mano sobre su nuca lo puso de nuevo angustiosamente en guardia. Sin embargo, al ver que pasaba el tiempo y el otro guerrero permanecía tranquilo, se permitió volver a relajarse. Los dedos le concedieron, a su manera, una caricia que corrió lenta por su pelo y se prolongó hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Quizá por eso, porque fue la excepción, se sintió tan dulce.

Entonces una voz se oyó a lo lejos, más allá de la lenta respiración de Defteros y el susurrante fluir de la vida del volcán.

―_¡Ni pienses que seré parte de tu desastre!_

Shion podría haber jurado que su corazón dejó de latir por un instante. Se incorporó, tembloroso, y trató de enfocar sus pensamientos.

―_¡¡Sal de ahí!! ¡Demonio de la Isla Kanon!_

Defteros se puso de pie con una mueca de pereza en el rostro.

―¿Quién diablos es? ―le preguntó a Shion, estudiándolo con un dejo de curiosidad.

―Alguien que más te vale tratar con respeto ―respondió el ariano, mortamente pálido―. Tenma, caballero de la constelación de Pegaso. Alumno de Dohko ―agregó al ver que el otro lo miraba sin comprender.

―¿Otro doliente de Libra? Vaya, en la otra vida tendré que darle las gr...

―¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ―estalló Shion―. No sé qué hace aquí pero me lo llevaré ahora mismo.

―Lo que harás será darte la vuelta y largarte. Dudo que te hayan dado permiso para abandonar tu puesto y venir aquí, de entre todos los lugares posibles.

―Eso no te incumbe. Para mí era importante... era importante venir. ―De algún tortuoso recoveco de la caverna volvió a oírse el llamado de Tenma. Shion comenzó a avanzar en su dirección pero una mano firme se cerró sobre su brazo, impidiéndole continuar.

―Déjalo... Ha venido hasta aquí. No le niegues su oportunidad. ―Dominante como siempre, pero sin embargo inesperadamente suave, el guerrero atrajo al joven caballero hacia sí―. Vete. Vuelve al primer templo.

La desaprobación de Shion rezumaba por todos sus poros, si bien acabó por extinguirse. El demonio era demasiado fuerte.

―Prométeme que no lo lastimarás.

El hombre pareció considerarlo, y a continuación asintió con un levísimo movimiento de cabeza.

―Puedes ir a decirles a los del pueblo ―susurró apenas― que ya he devorado suficientes niños por hoy.

―Iré a decirles ―el jamiriano devolvió el susurro― que no eres ningún demonio y pueden venir a acabarte cuando les plazca.

Defteros sonrió peligrosamente y le dio la espalda sin mediar otra palabra. Desde las sombras, siguió los movimientos del ariano mientras éste recuperaba ágilmente su armadura. Las magníficas placas de oro volvían a dejarlo deslumbrante, si bien desaliñado a más no poder.

―Aries ―lo llamó momentos antes de que desapareciera. El aludido giró hacia su voz, más tranquilo al ya no sentirse amenazado―. Si su destino es morir, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Pero si no lo es... nada podrá impedir que vuelva a ti.

Shion le devolvió una mirada triste y dejó que su mente fluyera hacia el Santuario, hacia las blancas y solitarias escalinatas de su casa.

―Será mejor que no le pongas un dedo encima a Tenma ―murmuró, y se esfumó sin desplazar la más mínima brisa.

El alumno de Dohko seguía gritando en la entrada norte. Con una última mirada al lugar vacío que instantes antes ocupaba el otro muchacho, se encaminó con pasos enérgicos hacia lo que fuera que deparara la tarde. El día se ponía cada vez más interesante.

¿FIN?

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si bien la idea no era que Defteros y Shion trabaran amistad, al final casi que me gusta la pareja XDD Les agradezco su tiempo y comentarios, si pueden y quieren. Son un enorme aliento para seguir escribiendo y además quisiera saber qué les pareció. Sin comentarios es difícil hacerse una idea de la recepción de una historia.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
